The Other 4
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: When Master Vile turned back the clock. What were the other Rangers doing?


The Other 4

**Disclaimer:** _Power Rangers are © Saban._

**Note from Author:** _You remember the Alien Ranger series when the Earth reversed back in time. Well this story tells what happened to the ex-rangers._

**Episode Chronological:** _This takes place around the same time as Ranger's In Reversal and the Alien Rangers of Aquitar (Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Series Finale) and Reversal Crash (Files of the Class of '98' Serial Killer, Series Finale) and_

**The Other 4  
By: Stealth Photographer**

In a city in Switzerland, three teenagers are holding a meeting.

The girl said, "So where are you going to go on vacation?"

One of the boys said, "I don't know, where are you going Trini?"

Trini said, "I'm going to London, how about you Jason?"

Jason said, "I'm traveling to Berlin."

Zach said, "Well I'm going to … Budapest."

Just then a voice said, "And I'm on my way to Paris to visit my Mom." The figure came out of the shadows.

Trini jumped up quickly and hugged the figure. "Kim, I can't believe you're here."

Kim said, "Ya, they have a new Pink Ranger now."

Just then they felt the Earth rumble a little bit. They looked out side and the moon had disappeared.

Jason said, "It sure got dark all of a sudden."

Just then it felt like the Earth had stopped moving. Then before they knew it, it was moving backwards. Kim looked at the clock and said, "Oh no, this is all to familiar."

They looked up at the clock and it was moving backwards to at an incredible speed. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and they looked at them selves. They were younger then before.

Kim said, "Quick grab a calendar." They did and the date was 1985. "It happened again.

Jason said, "You mean this has happened before?"

Kim said, "Ya, about last year, a few months after you 3 left the group."

Trini said, "Now what are we going to do?"

Zach said, "I guess we wait for the Rangers to save the world."

Meanwhile, on the moon, the evil forces saw what had happened. Zedd said, "Now to kill the Rangers."

Master Ville said, "Not so fast, lets test my new monster Tic Tac Toey on the four ex rangers first."

Rita said, "That's a great idea daddy."

Master Ville smiled and said, "It is, isn't it."

Zedd said, "Fine, Tic Tac Toey, go and kill those humans."

Tic Tac Toey said, "At once." Then transported down to the Earth.

Back at the room in Switzerland, the four ex rangers were talking about how to proceed when a monster with the stomach of a checkered board appeared. He said, "When I'm through with you all, none of you will become Rangers."

Jason said, "That's what you think." And then spin kicked him in the head. "I may not be a ranger anymore, but my memory and skills are still in tact.

Zach did half of his move successful, but flopped on the last part. He said, "WE may still have our skills but these younger bodies might not be up to the challenge."

The monster gave chase and Trini said, "If we can't out fight it, maybe we can out smart it." She turned around and said, "How about a friendly game of Tic Tac Toe?"

The monster, being made from a tic tac toe board, couldn't resist and agreed.

Trini started the game by putting an X in the top right corner. Then TTT put an O in the middle. Trini put an X in the bottom left square. TTT put an O in the top left square. Trini put an X in the bottom right square. TTT put an O in the middle bottom square to block the bottom row, but then saw what had happened. Trini put an X in the right column, middle row and won the game. Needless to say Tic Tac Toey was upset.

However by this time, Jason, Kim, and Zach had set up a trap. Trini let the angry TTT chase her to the roof. Then she ducked behind a vent, and TTT walked on a see saw.

Just then all four kids jumped on the other end, and TTT was sent over the edge, and smacked into the ground.

**KA-BOOM!**

The four ex rangers saw what happened, shook, and went on with their day.

Back on the moon Master Vile was mad, but calm, "Well, I'll just have to settle with killing the six non active rangers for now." Then he learned that the four minions had traveled to Earth and were giant in size. "My work is never done." Then he vanished to retrieve his comrades.

**The End**

[][1]

   [1]: Index.htm



End file.
